The Piraka's Vengeance
by FrodoandSam12
Summary: After being defeated by the Ignika the Piraka go to Likha Nui an island inhabited by Piraka. Here they plot their revenge!


**The Piraka's Vengeance**

**Chp.1: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or anything associated with it, I just came up with the story and some new characters.

**Summary: **After being defeated by the Ignika the Piraka force a sailor to take them to Likha Nui, an island inhabited by Piraka. There the six thugs come up with a plan to get revenge on all Toa.

**Notes: **This is my first FanFic so it might be good or it might be terrible. Plz review and give advice on how I can get better. This story was written by **Frodo**. Thanks

The two brutes were deep in the thick jungle of Likha Nui. "Look, I don't have enough time to go over the plan in perfect detail. All I need to know is if you're with us or against us." Reidak said.

"Hmmmmmm," Thok replied. He walked over and sat on a rock oddly shaped like a chair. "I might join you, under three circumstances though."

Reidak had reasoned Thok would say something like that and was prepared to give him want he wanted. "Fine," Reidak stated bluntly. "What do you want?"

Thok sat and thought for a few minutes, while Reidak was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Then, finally Thok spoke, "First I won't be some sort of minion you can call on whenever you want, second I want some sort of leverage so you won't betray me as we're executing the plan, and third if we fail we're both going down. Agreed?" Thok asked looking very content with himself. He obviously thought he was in total control of the situation.

Reidak stared at him for awhile, thinking about his requests. "We have a dea-," Thok shoved his hand onto Reidak's mouth signaling with his other hand in the direction of a village nearby. Zaktan, the Piraka's leader, was storming through the undergrowth in a rage. Thok and Reidak waited quietly hoping he wasn't coming for them. They waited for what seemed like hours until he finally got near them. He suddenly turned as he was about to enter the space where they were hiding. He raised a fist and whacked something that instantly fell under his tremendous power.

"And that's what you get for conspiring against me, probably waiting for someone to rendezvous with you," Zaktan said in a low cold voice. He once again stormed away through the jungle heading back to their new stronghold near the village. Thok repositioned himself so he could see who had been by the tree.

"Hakann, in the jungle, he hates the jungle!" Thok said incredulously. "He had to be waiting for someone."

Reidak stood up after he saw that Zaktan was out of sight. "Well I'm going before Zaktan comes back." With that he walked off on a secret path that would take him back to the stronghold twice as fast as the normal path. Thok stayed a little longer then walked off on the secret path thinking about who Hakann was waiting for. "_Whoever it is,_" he thought. "_He's not gonna stop us!_"

Thok finally reached the base after accidentally getting lost while chasing a small burrowing animal that popped out of the ground and bit his foot. He stared at the door wondering what would wait inside. He walked up and a small sphere shot out of the wall. It stopped in front of him and Thok placed his finger in a small hole on the sphere. A light over the hole turned green and the door slid open with a hiss. Thok walked inside and looked around, and was surprised to see no one was there. The place was the cleanest it had ever been but who had cleaned it and where was everyone? Thok then remembered Reidak had been not too far ahead of him when he had left, and he couldn't have taken that long finding his way back. It was then that he saw a huge hole in the wall by Reidak's room. Thok realized what must have happened. Reidak had cleaned up the place while waiting for Thok, and then walked over to his room when something attacked creating the hole in the wall. Reidak must have retreated into the jungle which would have led whatever attacked away from the stronghold. Lost in thought he never heard the crackling of bushes as Reidak walked into the stronghold exhausted from running away from Furakaz, a giant mechanical monstrosity created by the Matoran to defend them from the Piraka that surrounded them that in a great battle with the Piraka leader malfunctioned and now attacks any living thing it comes across.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Reidak asked sarcastically. Thok jumped with surprise and turned to see who had spoken. "I was running from Furakaz, where were you?"

"I got a little sidetracked on the way back," Thok replied, "and yes I do like what you've done with the place, it's very clean."

"Ha ha very funny," Reidak said looking very irritated. "Zaktan's up to something, I saw him with Gorzakk (the Piraka leader) sneaking around."

"You know that could mean anything," Thok said. "He's Zaktan he's always sneaking around, and Gorzakk is no different. He's just well…not as smart."

Reidak eyed him looking for any sign of sarcasm but saw none. He walked into his room and lied down and drifted off into sleep. Thok watched him until he was sure he was asleep, and then walked into his own room for a well earned sleep.


End file.
